Firearm barrels absorb a large amount of heat from firing action, further increased by repeated firing particularly in semi and fully automatic weapons. Barrel heat along the entire length reaches temperatures at which skin or other materials are quickly burned on contact. High heat accumulation occurs even with barrel ventilation openings. In longer length weapons such as military machine guns, the extended length barrel provides a gripping point during firing, but the barrel temperature is too high for direct hand contact.